


The Wind It Whispers

by onefootonego (startingXI)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Do anything for family, F/F, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingXI/pseuds/onefootonego
Summary: you just don't know how to explain what it's like to watch the unyielding loyalty of aliens wreck havoc in the name of saving alex danvers.





	

you hate hospitals. 

you hate the smell, the eerie way it's deafeningly loud through the silence. 

you hate the death and the dying, and the taught emotions across people faces. you hate sitting next to an unconscious alex, her pale hand in yours, and wondering if she's ever going to wake up. 

[the doctors say there's a twenty percent chance] 

[kara had heard that and her knees gave out - there are deep, human bruises across them now. now where she's passed out on this tiny hospital couch, her head on your lap] 

"i'm sorry." you say quietly, speaking to alex - who knows if she can even hear you "i should have-" you start, stop, touch the bruising across your face, getting pistol whipped isn't nearly as fun as looks like on t.v. "you should have seen supergirl." you settle on "she-" 

how do you possibly describe it? 

the way it was more kara than supergirl in the deo. she may have been wearing the cape and the crest, but the anger that she channeled transformed her. she was collected, she was the authority in the room, she was in charge. 

[it's funny, part of you thought that supergirl would descend into panic, that she would become reckless - but you got the very opposite. this was a 'we bring alex back, but no one dies.' this was kara fueled by an anger you'd never truly seen before] 

it made sense though, the way this anger so suited her, drove her, and she had said, more or less accidentally quoting the hulk, 

_"i'm always angry"_

and you had realized there was more truth to that then you could ever have imagined.

you don't even know how to explain that it was kara, not supergirl, not really, who picked you, who picked vasquez, who picked j'onn to be back-up. and how it was just you who watched as kara snapped bones as easily as twigs in the name of getting alex back. 

alex who is her true north. and who without, had left kara spinning in a hapless rage so familiar kara felt at home in it. and you're not sure you can ever explain to alex the depth of the rage you witnessed surface in kara then and there.

still in the cape and the crest, she was supergirl, but perhaps it was only you who saw this rescue as run by kara. 

kara who is usually so shy and quiet and nervous - was no more. and you were reminded that this is the girl who watched her planet explode. a girl who lost everything and had decided, back then, 

that she wasn't going to lose any more. 

you look across at alex now, wired up and looking more fragile and broken than you've ever wanted to see her, 

and you know she'll wake up. 

you just don't know how to explain what it's like to watch the unyielding loyalty of aliens wreck havoc in the name of saving alex danvers.

**Author's Note:**

> not quite what i had in mind for today, but this is the idea that got stuck in my head and who am i to deny the muse? 
> 
> as always, thank you to those who comment and leave kudos on anything else i write, you're the heros.


End file.
